The Time of Our Lives
by annastyles
Summary: Harry Styles twin sister and her best friend win a competition and get to live in the XFactor house with the other contestants. This was going to be the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zaria's POV**

"We won!" I screamed to Abby.

"What are you talking about?" Came her reply from the kitchen.

"Oh shit I forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" She said.

"Well you see..." I said slowly.

"Spit it out" she said as she was walking in from the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Okay soo I sorta entered a competition, and if you win you get to go live in the X Factor House with all the contestants...And we won." I said hoping she would be excited.

"YOU WHAT?" She shouted dropping the bowl on the floor. "What are your parents and my parents going to say about this."

"Well your mum's not going to mind because Harry will be there and my mum is always saying that me and you should hang around with more people our age and it will also be a way for her to get rid of me for a few weeks, so we're pretty much sorted" I said trying to persuade her. She looked at me quizzically and then asked,

"Since when do you listen to your mum?"

"Eeemmm...Well..."

"This isn't about your mum is it?" She asked, but I didn't answer."This is about Harry."

"No it's not." I said protesting, but she knew I was lying, everyone always knew if I was lying and I don't know what gives it away.

"Oh my God!" she said suddenly "You haven't stopped liking him since we were 13. Three years and you still haven't stopped liking my twin brother."

"Shut up." I said "I don't think I want to go anymore,you're gonna tell him."

"We're definitely going now Zaria. We have to, but still I won't tell him."

"Fine." I said "We're leaving the week before he live shows. The contestants will have already moved in by then. Come on, lets go tell your mum and then I'll ring my mum tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Abby's POV**

"I can't believe" it I thought to myself, "We're here"

We were standing outside 'The X Factor House' I can't believe my mum agreed to this. We had it all arranged. We met Simon Cowell outside a hotel about half an hour from the house and then Simon's chauffer dropped us to the house. We were even allowed bring Dusty me and Harry's cat.

"I am soo excited!" I whispered to Zaria.

"Me too" she whispered back.

"You know you don't have to whisper girls." said Simon's voice from behind us.

"I know it's just so amazing." Zaria said, talking a bit louder now.

"Does any of the contestants know that we're coming?" I asked Simon.

"No. It's all a big surprise they didn't know about the competition and it's just a coincidence that you two won." Simon replied. "Now come on inside, they are all at rehersals so you have time to look around but I have to go, do you mind if you're on your own?"

"No not at all" I replied

We went inside.

"Oh my God, it's huge." Zaria screamed. Suddenly we both started giggling for no reason.

"This way girls." Simon said as he showed us our was huge and it had two double beds.

"How come this room isn't already taken by the the contestants." Zaria asked looking confused.

"We told them it was storage, so we could save it for the winners of the competition you entered. Well I better be off. Bye girls."

"Bye" we both said together and he left.

We looked around the house for awhile and then went back upstairs to our room it was nearly 2:30pm everyone would be back by 3:00.

"How many people contestants are there?" asked Zaria when we were in the bathroom fixing our hair and make up.

"Well there's 16 acts so I guess thats near 30 kinda." I replied "I'm going to get changed are you?"

"Nah. I'm comfortable wearing these." She said. She was wearing a boys 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt and Penneys tracksuit bottoms that she cut bits from and coloured in when she got bored.

"Okay. You better hope that none of the boys have the same t-shirt as you" I said laughing. I quickley got changed into red skinney jeans and a t-shirt and we went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zaria's POV**

When we went downstairs I went into the games room and let Dusty out of his cage and Abby went to see if there was anything nice to eat. I was turning on the Wii when I heard Abby scream,

"HARRY"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Harry said.

Suddenly I ran in and hugged Harry.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Abby replied while walking into the kitchen with all the other contestants who looked really confused.

"Well before you tell us the story would you mind introducing us to your friends, Harry?" said Liam, one of the guys in the band Harry's now in. Soon all of us were introduced and we told Harry and most of the others the story. Soon we were all crowded in the games room playing the Wii. After a few ours of playing Wii and eating sweets that me and Abby had brought most of the contestants went to bed while Harry and all the One Direction boys, Aiden, Rebecca, Abby and Me just sat down on the couch and talked for a while. Suddenly Louis jumped up and shouted,

"Guess what Hazza!"

"What Louis?" Harry said laughing.

"You" he said pointing at Harry "and you," he said pointing at me "have the exact same top."

Harry turned to me and started laughing then he said to me,

"Did you buy that in the mens section?"

"Eeeeeemmmm...No?" I said blushing slightly.

"Yes you did. I always know when your lying." He said laughing again.

I didn't know what to say so all i did was stick out my toungue at him and start laughing myself. At 11:30pm we all went to bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. Soon I realised it was because all I'd eaten that day was toast and sweets. I tip-toed down the stairs to get something small to eat when I slipped on something. I didn't make that much of a noise when I hit the ground so i didn't really expect anyone to come. I tryed to push myself up from the ground but my arm and my ankle were really sore, soon i started crying I didn't really make that much noise. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Zaria are you okay? What happened?" It was Harry. He lifted me up and put me onto the couch beside Dusty. Soon Harry had made me a sandwich and brought me up to bed.

"Night Harry" I whispered.

"Night" he replied and kissed me on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

I kissed her on the cheek and left the room. I was about to go back into my room when I decided to go check what she slipped on. I walked down the stairs and saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up hoping that it wouldn't be what I thought it was. Shit Shit Shit. This was all my fault, what could I do to make her forgive me? I went back upstairs holding the piece of paper. I went over to Zaria's room and looked inside. She was already asleep I couldn't just wake her up. I went back into my room and tried to sleep but I couldn't all I kept thinking was: "This is all my fault."

The next morning I told the boys what happened and they helped me make her breakfast in bed (with help from Rebecca of course). We brought it up to her and then I rang Simon, her mum and then Theo our chauffer and he brought us to the hospital. I sat for what seemed like 3 hours and then I was allowed go into to her. She broke her rist but the doctor said it wasn't that bad so she'd only need the cast for 3 weeks and she spraint her ankle badly so she couldn't walk. I felt so bad this was all my fault.

"Guess what?" Zaria stammered.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"The doctor said that I'm not able to use crutches because of my wrist so unless I find some other way of transport then I have to use a weelchair." I started laughing."Why are you laughing?" she asked annoyed. I looked at her and then said,

"You know how clumsy you are. You'll have spraint your other ankle from crashing into everything if your in a wheelchair."

"Well then what am I supposed to do I can't stay in bed for three weeks?" she moaned getting even more annoyed now.

"I'll carry you around." I announced slowly not knowing what her reaction would be.

"Really?" she chuckled looking confused "You would carry me around whenever I needed you to."

I smiled,

"Of course I would."

She laughed,

"So you'd do this for any other girl."

"Nope. You're an exception."

"Why me?

I laughed,

"Because, who else comes over to my house nearly everyday and actually talks to me out of all Abby's friends. You're like another sister."

Her face dropped,

"Sister?"

I don't know why I said it I don't even feel like she's my sister, I just said it.

"Well not really my sister." I mumbled trying to correct myself "More like...like a really really close friend."

She smiled and I smiled back. Soon the doctor walked in and we explained to him our plan, but he wasn't really convinced. He gave Zaria one crutch so she could at least stand up herself. I lifted her out to the car and we went and had our lunch in a cafe in the nearest village. After we had finished eating we talked for at least 2 hours, we got on so well. This is the first time I've actually properly talked to her without Abby being there. It was amazing, we have so much in common, we never ran out of things to say. Soon it was nearly 6 o'clock and we had to go home I carried out to the car again and we drove home. On the way she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zaria's POV**

The car stopped suddenly and I woke up. I blushed and smiled when I realised I had been leaning on Harry's shoulder. I thought about what an amazing time we had just talking in the cafe, but soon I stopped smiling remembering what he said in the hospital.

"You're just like another sister." He only changed his mind when he saw the look on my face after he said it. We both got out of the car and he carried me in. We knocked on the door and Louis came running to answer it. He opened the door and grabbed me from Harry and brought me into the kitchen, then he gave me to Liam, who passed me over to Niall who practically threw me to Zayn. Zayn was running with me towards the couch when Aiden grabbed me out of his arms and started running the opposite direction and I screamed,

"Harry, help meee!"and Harry started running towards Aiden and pushed him down to the couch and pulled me out of his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. Everyone was laughing except me, soon Aiden spoke.

"Well we were sorta playing rugby. Me and the boys against the one direction guys, well except for Harry."

"Well keep me out of your stupid games or I'll pull all your arms of and beat you with the bloody stump!" I screamed. Then straight away Harry brought me out of the room.

"I think you scared them." Harry whispered while laughing.

"I know thats the point." I whispered.

"So where am I taking you Madame?" asked Harry.

"To my bedroom please Harold." I replied giggling. When we got up the stairs all the girls were standing on the landing looking at us. Then Rebecca from Belle Amie spoke,

"What was all that shouting?"

"Oh Zaria was just making sure they wouldn't involve her in their childish games by scaring the hell out of them." Replied Harry laughing.

"Okay...Aren't you normally playing those 'childish games' Harry" Giggled Geneva.

"Yes but not today."Chukled Harry and they all went back to their rooms. Harry brought me into my room, put me on my bed and kissed me on the cheek, only this time it was bright enough for him to see me blush. I don't think he noticed because he just walked out of the room and left the door slightly open. Abby looked at me and then giggled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I replied confused.

"He just kissed you."

"Yeah well it meant nothing he only thinks of me as just another sister"

"No he doesn't, you probably misunderstood." she pointed out trying to cheer me up.

"No. He said it to my face in the hospital." I replied dissapointed.

"Are you sure you didn't hear him wrong?"

"This is going nowhere I heard him say it and you trying to convince me won't change things." Abby got up and gave me a hug, but still it didn't change things, I was his friend and nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Abbey's POV**

I hugged Zaria and walked out of the room. Harry was walking down the stairs, I knew he had heard the conversation I had with Zaria and I could tell he was upset. He sat down on the couch, no-one else was in the room. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Abs."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought she believed me when I corrected myself. I don't even know why I said it in the first place, even you know that it's not how I feel."

"She won't change her mind she always goes with what people say first."

"I know."

I didn't know what to say anymore so I just left. It's not like he cared all I was doing was making things worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Zaria's POV**

I didn't know what to do anymore, I wasn't going to waste my time on some guy who thinks of me as his sister. I grabbed my one crutch off the ground and walked as far as the landing. Zayn was sitting on the ground texting. He stood up and asked me,

"Need any help?"

"I don't know." I replied slowly.

"Wat d'ya mean you don't know? Where are you going?"

"For a walk, I've nothing better to do."

"For a walk? On your own? Like that?"He asked.

"Well I don't have to be on my own. Wanna come?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Okay, but I'm going to lift you." he announced laughing and he picked me up and we went outside. He brought me about 10 minutes from the house and then put me down. We talked for a while and then I don't know why I guess because of what Harry said I stepped forward to kiss him. Our lips touched for a second but Zayn pulled away,

"Look, I'm sorry. I do like you it's just that I can't do this."He looked at me and then muttered "Come on lets go." He lifted me up again and brought me back to the house. When he brought me to my room he put me down on the bed and just walked out. I definitely prefer when Harry brings me to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting on the ground in my bedroom with my head in my hands when Zayn stormed into the room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Zaria tryed to kiss me."

"She what? What did you do? You better not have kissed her back." I was getting angry. Why would she do this to me?

"No I didn't kiss her back I told her I couldn't do it. I don't know why she did it, I thought she liked you."

"I thought she did to, but I guess I was wrong."

"C'mon lets go downstairs." I went out to the landing with Zayn and I heard Zaria call

"Hey Harry can you bring me downstairs, please?" I didn't want to go in there so I said,

"I'm kind of busy, but Zayn will."

"What?" moaned Zayn,

"I heard that." shouted Zaria, and Zayn went into her. When he was in there I sprinted down the stairs and ran outside. I kept running until I came to a little deserted beach that only a few of us new about and I sat down on the sand. I needed time to think. Soon Abby walked over and sat down beside me. We didn't talk at all we just sat there, but the whole time she knew what I was thinking. How was I supposed to fix this whole thing with Zaria?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Abby's POV**

We both stood up and I gave him a hug. I had no idea what he was going through.

"You coming inside?"

"Nope." he whispered nearly in tears. I didn't realise he liked her that much. I walked into the house and sat down beside Rebecca. I looked around,

"Where's Zaria?" I had to know if she felt the same way for Harry as he did for her, but I'd need todo it in a way that she wouldn't figure out that he likes her.

"Upstairs. She's just had a fight with Zayn but none of us know what its about." Rebecca looked concerned, "Where's Harry is he alright?"

"He's down on the beach." I wanted to tell Rebecca what was going on but it wasn't my choice.

"Do you want me to go down and talk to him?"

"No it's fine I think he wants to be alone." She gave me a hug and reassured me by saying,

"Whatever it is I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks." I got up and went into my bedroom. I sat down on the end of Zaria's bed and looked at her,

"Soooo, are you going to tell me what your fight with Zayn was about?"

"I kinda...tried to kiss him."

"What?" I shouted "What about Harry?"

"I'm not gonna waste my time on some guy who thinks of me as a sister?" she shouted back. I can't believe she would do this to him.

"So you just move on to the next guy? This is so typical. You don't even give him a chance."

"I don't need to give him a chance he doesn't love me." she didn't shout this time, she was crying. "You don't know what it feels like for me, I love him and he thinks of me as a sister. I try get other guys quickly to take my mind of him. None of the reationships I've been in during the last 3 years have lasted more than a week, none of them have meant anything." Tears were streaming down her face and mine have I done. I only let my temper get the better than me when it's anything to do with my family, especially Harry.

I didn't know where to go. Zaria and me shared a room so I couldn't go in there, Harry was at the beach and I didn't want to tell him what happened and everyone else was down stairs. I sat down on the floor of the landing and cried. Rebecca walked up the stairs and looked down at me. She brought me into her room and I sat down beside her and cried and cried and then I told her everything. I was surprised how much better I felt after being listened to and realised that Zaria didn't have anyone to listen to her. The onlyperson that she'd become quite close with other than Harry was Louis but I wasn't sure if he'd be the right person.

I walked downstairs with Rebecca and as soon as I got to the bottom Louis ran up to me.

"What happened? Is Zaria okay?" I didn't really want to talk about Zaria but I saw how much he cared about her.

"She's in our room" and he ran upstairs to her. I knew I could trust him because he actually has a girlfriend unlike the other three. I went into the games room where Aiden and Harry were playing the PS3. Harry came over and gave me a hug,

"What happened? What were you two shouting at eachother for?" I couln't tell him why we were arguing, he mightn't even know she tried to kiss Zayn so I just mumbled,

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters your my sister."

"No Harry, just leave it." and I walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zaria's POV**

It'd been two and a half weeks since I'd talked to Harry, I miss him like hell but I'd never admit it. No one knew what had happened between me and Harry so I had managed to get myself a boyfriend. I know I sound like a slut moving from guy to guy but I couldn't help it. It's the only way I can keep myself from thinking about Harry. I was surprised Harry hadn't told all his bandmates what happened but he only told Zayne and Louis and that may be why my boyfriend is Liam Payne. I don't really think he likes me that much, we got on well but that was all really. It didn't really matter though I didn't like him much either. Whenever Abby sees me with him she just sighs and ignores me. We haven't really talked much either, she's gotten alot closer with most of the girls especially Rebecca and she's also quite good friends with Niall. I missed her too.

I limped downstairs holding Liams hand I didn't have to be lifted anymore. We walked into the kitchen where Geneva and Rebecca from Belle Amie were sitting along with Harry and Aiden. Harry looked at me and walked out of the room. It all went quiet.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Liam whispered to me.

"What?"

"I have to, we haven't talked properly in ages." Then he walked off. I sat down where Harry was sitting a few minutes ago and tried to start a conversation. It was kind of awkward but after a while it was fine.

"Shit I just remembered something." I exclaimed.

"What?" Wondered Geneva.

"I have to go get my cast off tomorrow."

"Isn't that a good thing?"asked Aiden looking confused.

"Yes but the doctor said I had to go back with Harry."

"Why?"

"No clue."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Harry's POV**

Liam walked into our bedroom. I was sitting on the windowsill looking out towards the beach.

"What's going on mate?" He looked at me impatiently.

"Nothings wrong." I protested.

"Obviously there is, so tell me"

I looked up at him, how could I tell him? They were together now. I couldn't ruin it for him.

"I know it's something to do with Zaria."

"Everyone knows that much."

"Thats my point. Tell me."He demanded.

"I can't now that you two are a couple it will ruin things."

"Is this what it's about? You like her." I didn't reply but he knew anyway. "You should of told me. Look I'm gonna break up with her now."

"What?" I was completely shocked that he would do that for me. "C'mon Liam you don't have to."

"Well I'm going to, anyway you clearly like her way more than I do." Then he just walked downstairs. _Shit shit shit._ What have I done now she's going to know it was my fault he's breaking up with her.

**Liam's POV**

I knew I had to do this. Harry clearly liked her as more than a friend and I think it's better that way. Anyway I've always thought of her as just a friend, we get on better that way.

"Zaria, can I talk to you for a second?" I didn't know how she'd react, but she took it quite well. I just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward after all of this. At 12:00 we all went to bed it was 2 days until Saturday and we all needed to rest.

**Harry's POV**

I woke up and got dressed. Time to go to the hospital. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then went and knocked on Zaria's bedroom door.

"Come in." she shouted. She was in the bathroom so I sat on her bed and waited for her to come out. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at me and then she picked up her phone and started texting.

"Come on." She didn't answer me but she limped downstairs behind me. Theo was outside waiting for us. I got into the back and left the door open for her but instead she got in the front. We had been in the car for about 20 minutes, when the car stopped and Zaria and I got out. We walked into the hospital and Zaria sat down while I talked to the lady the desk. Then I went over and sat beside her. She was reading a magizine when the doctor called her. I walked in with her and sat down while the doctor talked to one of the nurses. I tryed to make conversation but she wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore, Zaria" I was angry and I couldn't keep it to myself.

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor muttered and scurried out of the room. She looked at me and then looked down again.

"I miss you." I whispered "Why won't you talk to me?" This time she spoke.

"Why won't I talk to you?" she laughed but she didn't sound happy. She looked up at me again. "You made my boyfriend break up with me, everytime I walk into a room and your in it you walk out and everyone has to pretend nothings wrong, when there clearly is and then when I walk into a room and your not in it everything goes quiet because they were clearly talking about me." she was crying now "and the main reason I don't talk to you is because I can't handle you thinking of me as your sister." I looked at her and reached into my pocket.I pulled out the piece of paper she slipped on and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it to her. She looked up at me and I whispered,

"I don't think I'd do that for my sister." I ran out of the hospital and sat on the ground with my head in my hands. She'll think its stupid, she won't care I kept telling myself but I really hoped she would care.

**Zaria's POV**

I opened the piece of paper and read it. He had written me a song. I looked at the title. It was called "I don't know how to say I love you, so this is the best that I can do." Tears were streaming down my face and the doctor walked in.

"I see your friend is gone so we're going to start." I wasn't listening to him I just kept reading. I didn't care what he did to me I didn't even notice he was there.

Suddenly the doctor tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"You're free to go." So I grabbed my handbag and ran out the door. I had to find Harry he probably wasn't far. I looked outside the hospital but I didn't see him. I walked a bit towards the side of the side and I saw him. He was leaning against the wall. I ran to him as fast as I could and I grabbed his hands.

"I missed you Harry." I whispered and I kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Abby's POV**

"What time are you guys going to rehersal?" I asked Niall.

"At 1:00. Want to come and watch?"

"Yeah sounds like fun. What so-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, Rebecca went and answered it. Zaria ran as fast as she could while limping.

"I see you've got your cast off." Laughed Niall,

"Yep!" Zaria replied smiling, "Can I talk to you Abby?" I looked at her and realised I hadn't spoken to her much lately.

"Fine." I whispered and followed her to our room.

"Look I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm sorry for using Liam and trying to kiss Zayn just because I was annoyed with Harry." I was surprised that she was saying sorry, she doesn't that often. "And I'm mostly sorry for being the worst friend ever." I looked at her and laughed,

"You weren't the worst friend ever." She looked confused. I hugged her. "You were the worst BEST friend ever." Then she laughed and we ran downstairs. I was surprised when she ran over and hugged Harry.

"I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you two you weren't talking to eachother." Niall looked really confused and I probably did to.

"When?" replied Harry laughing. "I don't remember that. Why wouldn't I talk to this lovely lady?"

"And why wouldn't I talk to this handsome man?" Laughed Zaria and then out of the blue Harry kissed Zaria

"I don't know what's going on but you could at least not do that in public." I said.

"Sorry." Zaria laughed.

"Hey do want to come to our rehersals today Zaria? Abby's coming." Niall asked.

"Yeah sure."

"We're going in 10 minutes."

Soon we were all ready to go and we hopped into the car and drove to the studio. Simon didn't think the boys sounded right so he changed their song to 'Nobody Knows'. I knew all the boys were worried, but they had to keep going and they worked really hard.

**The day of the third week live show.**

**Zaria's POV**

The live show was tonight, but first Abby and I were watching the boys rehersals. We put our dresses,make up and shoes into a bag and went downstairs. Each judge had the stage for 2 hours and then they practiced in their dressing room for another 2 hours. We left at 9:30 to be there by ten. The boys spent most of their day rehersing they were worried about their change of song but I knew they'd be fine.

At 6:45 Abby and I went to get changed. I had a short black strapless dress and Abby's dress was white at the top and had a black tull skirt. We did our make up and put on our heels. Then we went to find the boys. They were in the boys dressing room with Matt and Aiden.

"You two look nice." announced Aiden. Abbey blushed

"Thanks, you guys don't look too bad yourselves!" I replied cheekily. I turned towards Harry, he was staring at me.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Good luck." I whispered and we walked out of the room holding hands. Everyone else had already left so we were walking in the corridor on our own, when Simon came out.

"Hello Zaria." He looked at me and Harry's hands. "Harry has to come with me and you are to go take your seat Abbey is already seated."

"Okay thanks." I kissed Harry and ran off to my seats.

**Harry's POV**

"What was that?" Simon laughed.

"Nothing." I knew I was blushing. "Thats not embarassing." I thought to myself. I walked up to the others. We were all more nervous then usual because of the change in song, but we were all going to try our hardest. We couldn't go out this week, it's way to early in the competition. Nobody wanted to go out but someone had to.

Soon it was our turn, we walked out onto the stage. Everyone was screaming and we sang our hearts out. I winked at Zaria during the preformance but the camera was on front of me so I don't know if she saw me. At the end of the show Zaria and Abbey came backstage. As soon as she saw me she winked at me and I knew she saw me.

"You guys were amazing." She screamed as she hugged me. Then Abbey ran up.

"Well done guys. Hey where's Aiden?" I laughed,

"He's over there talking to Danni, I think." and she ran off. "Is it just me or does Abbey like Aiden?" I whispered to Zaria. She smiled,

"I think so."

"Thats good."

"Why is that good?" She looked confused

"Because at least she's not going for someone like Zayn." She laughed and blushed at the same time. I knew what she was thinking "Don't worry." I whispered "I've already forgotten about that." and then she smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Abby's POV**

I ran off to find Aiden. Harry was right, he was talking to Danni. She saw me waiting and smiled at me.

"I better go." She added while pointing at me. Aiden turned and looked at me. He opened his arms for a hug.

"You were amazing, as usual." I laughed while hugging him.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm not supposed to say this but you were better then One Direction." He hugged me again and I looked up at him. He was a good few inches taller then me. I looked into his eyes. They were brown. Suddenly he started leaning in. _Shit shit shit._ I wanted this to happen, but this is my first kiss. I know thats sort of wierd especially since Harry was like 11, but I was waiting for the right guy. Then I decided since its my first kiss it might aswell be with someone I really liked. These thoughts went through my head pretty fast, but as soon as it happened it was over to soon. I looked up at him again this time blushing. He just smiled back.

"Come on," I whispered "lets go back to the others."

"Wait I want to show you something first." He said as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me with him. We went up a few flights of stairs and then we stopped infront of a door. Aiden opened it and dragged me with him. I looked around. We were on the roof.

"This is amazing." I whispered. He grabbed me and kissed me again. "Be my boyfriend." I was worried about what he'd say but I don't know why. He laughed, he could tell I was worried.

"Of course I will." A relieved look came to my face. "Did you think I was going to say no?"

"Maaayybbeeee."I blushed and he laughed. Why would he say no if he was the one that kissed me. We stood looking out across the city for around half an hour and then we went back to the house with all the others. I guess they thought it was kind of wierd with Harry and Zaria getting together and now me and Aiden. None of us were sure, but we all had a feeling that there was something going on between Geneva and Zayn aswell.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, I know it's short but I had to put something up because I haven't updated in around 5 days. Anyway I don't know if anyone is reading this so please review. Thanks.**


End file.
